Places in the Heart
Places in the Heart is a song featured in the television special Winnie the Pooh: A Valentine for You. At the end of the special, Pooh meets with Christopher Robin after receiving a Valentine from him. He tells him that he was worried that he had a new friend, the girl Winifred that Christopher Robin was seen writing a letter to at the beginning of the special. Christopher Robin tells Pooh that just because he has a new friend doesn’t mean that there isn’t a place for him in his heart and sings this song to reassure him of this. The majority of the song is performed as a solo by Christopher Robin, with occasional spoken comments by Pooh. At the end of the song, the cast joins in. At the end of the song, he tells Pooh that he loves him. An instrumental of the song plays as the Narrator narrates the ending of the film and an instrumental is also played over the closing credits. The song is performed by Jim Cummings, Frankie J. Galasso and Ken Sansom. Though Tigger performs in the song, Paul Winchell (who voiced the character in the film), is not credited, suggesting that Jim Cummings provided the singing voice for Tigger. Like the other songs in the film, it was written by Michael Silversher and Patty Silversher, with arrangement by Carl Johnson. During the portion where Christopher Robin performs the chorus solo, clips of past moments with Christopher Robin with everyone from the Hundred Acre Wood are shown. The first two clips originate from Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too, while the remainder come from Pooh’s Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin. Sample Lyrics [Christopher Robin] There’s a place right here, and it's really rather small. But this rather small place knows the grandest thing of all. It know when understanding can be hard to understand. It knows no words are needed when you take somebody's hand. Pooh: Like mine? It knows that you are with me in everything I do It's a special corner of my heart, the place that I call "Pooh" Pooh: : Oh Christopher.. There are places in the heart That always know a friend In good and glad and sad times The heart remembers them There are new friends yet to meet There’s a place for them to start But old friends always keep their places in the heart Gallery Image:Places in the Heart 01 - Christopher Robin Begins the Song.jpg|Christopher Robin opens the song. Image:Places in the Heart 02 - Words Aren't Need When You Take Somebody's Hand.jpg|"Words aren’t needed when you take somebody's hand." Image:Places in the Heart 03 - Recalling Past Good Times.jpg|Recalling past adventures Image:Places in the Heart 04 - Sitting in a Tree.jpg|Pooh and Christopher Robin, sitting together Image:Places in the Heart 05 - I Love You, Pooh.jpg|Christopher Robin tells Pooh that he loves him. Image:Places in the Heart 06 - Song Credits.jpg|The credits for "Places in the Heart" Samples Category:Songs Category:Winnie the Pooh: A Valentine for You Category:Songs by Pooh Category:Songs by Tigger Category:Songs by Christopher Robin Category:Songs by Rabbit Category:Stubs Category:Stub